1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an optical communication module and an optical communication module holder, and in particular, relates an optical communication module and an optical communication module holder in which a receptacle for connecting a photonic device and an optical component is fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device is modularized and is detachable from a case, in an optical communication device field demanded for miniaturization. For example, a receptacle is supposed. The receptacle houses a light-receiving component such as a photodiode and a light-emitting component such as a semiconductor laser in a chassis facing to an end face of an optical fiber, an optical signal coming into or emitting from the end face of the optical fiber, the optical signal being introduced into and derived from the receptacle through the optical fiber.
And another receptacle is supposed to house at least an optical transmitting module and an optical receiving module in a single chassis and provides one channel of an optical communication as one unit, in view of further miniaturization.
A stable connection at an optical connection portion or a shielding of unnecessary high-frequency-wave signal to outside of the module at the optical connection portion is an important problem, in order to improve a reliability of the optical communication module.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-249892 (referred to as Document 1) discloses an optical module in which fixing jigs hold a receptacle therebetween in a vertical direction, and the fixing jigs are fixed to a chassis.
However, the receptacle is only fixed to the chassis in the fixing method disclosed in Document 1. Therefore, high-frequency-wave is leaked from a connection portion between the receptacle and an optical fiber connection portion.
And, there is a problem that an assembly operation efficiency is degraded and attach and detach are not easy because an optical fiber, an light-emitting component and light-receiving component are fixed with optical axes thereof corresponding to each other although there is a method of fixing the receptacle to a chassis with adhesive agent.